Lo que en realidad quiero
by EleazarRusherboy16
Summary: Logan Henderson esta de cumpleaños, sus amigos le realizan una fiesta pero en realida, ¿Que es lo que quiere Logan? Descubrelo en la historia.


**Holaaaa**

**Cree esta historia por el cumpleaños de Loggie-Bear**

**espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Lo Que En Realidad Quiero.**

Logan veía a sus amigos reír, al parecer estaban disfrutando mucho la fiesta, James se encontraba con su nueva novia, últimamente tenia la fama de mujeriego, más bien siempre, pero en este último mes, había superado su record. Carlos estaba compartiendo con unos amigo, al parecer los conoció en la fiesta y por lo que se vía se estaban conociendo muy amistosamente, y Kendall, se encontraba con una chica la cual conoció la semana pasada, se conocían desde hace tiempo, pero se hicieron novios la semana pasada, se veían muy felices lo que a logan no le gusto mucho, pues el pálido estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Logan se quedo mirándolos por una rato, hasta que Kendall y la chica se comenzaron a besar, este hecho hizo que el corazón de logan se sintiera vacio y sin ninguna razón para vivir.

Logan comenzó a dar vueltas dentro del club, era bastante amplio y tenia lugares interesantes, pero a pesar de todo, logan aun no se sentía bien. El pálido observo un sillón blanco y se sentó en el, pidió a una botella de vodka con un vaso al camarero que se encontraba cerca. No pasaron 5 minutos y ya el camarero trajo lo que el cumpleañero le hubiese pedido.

Logan comenzó a tomar, perdiéndose en recuerdos y pensamientos:

-FLASBACK-

*Habitación de logan y Kendall*

-Oye porque me mentiste- dijo logan enojado.

-Pues tenía que, sabes que mentí para protegerte logan- contesto Kendall.

-Y ¿Protegerme de qué? Sabes que me gusta Camille, porque no quieres que me este con ella- pregunto logan.

-Pues según me han dicho no es una chica buena, además, sabes que ella es un poco extraña y no quiero que te pase nada malo loggie- dijo Kendall.

-Aja, pero soy un chico grande, puedo defenderme solo- dijo logan haciendo un puchero.

-Logan, tú y yo sabemos que eres muy crédulo y que Camille te puede embobar- dijo Kendall.

Logan se puso muy rabioso por lo que dijo Kendall.

-Si Kendall, como a ti nadie te dice nada de tus rameras novias- dijo logan con ironía.

Kendall sabia que logan solo decía eso por impulso, pues desde que Jo partió a Nueva Zelanda, Kendall no ha tenido más novias.

Logan se sentó en su cama con la cabeza baja y el rubio se le sentó al lado. Kendall puso uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de logan y le dijo:

-Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que nada te pase- dijo Kendall.

-Pero si ya estoy grande, yo soy responsable de mis hechos- contesto logan.

-si lo sé, pero es que a veces no te das cuenta de las cosas y yo te ayudo a que las veas más claras- dijo Kendall.

-Bueno… tienes razón en esa parte, y agradezco tu preocupación por mí, amigos como tú, ya se están extinguiendo del planeta- dijo logan con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

Kendall acerco más a logan a su cuerpo y le dijo al oído:

-Sabes que yo siempre estaré para ti, te quiero mucho amigo y no dejare que nada te pase- dijo Kendall abrazó a logan fuertemente. Luego de esto, los dos chicos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia la piscina, donde se encontraban Carlos y james.

- Fin Flashback-

Logan recuerda ese momento con exactitud a cada momento, recordaba como Kendall le abrazaba en varias ocasiones, haciendo que este sintiera emociones indefinidas dentro de su ser, logan seguía tomando hasta que se le acercaron Carlos y James.

-hey amigo por que estas aquí tan solo, es tu fiesta, tienes que divertirte- dijo james.

-si, además hay muchas chicas aquí, si quieres te presentamos a una- dijo Carlos con cara de pícaro.

-sí, eso lo sé- dijo logan rodando los ojos. –Pero en realidad no me siento muy a gusto con la fiesta, no era lo que yo quería- dijo logan con la cabeza baja.

-pero logan, nosotros hicimos mucho esfuerzo en prepararte esta fiesta para que saliera perfecta- dijo james.

-si eso lo sé, y les agradezco mucho esto, pero no era esto lo que quería- dijo logan con un tono de voz que reflejaba tristeza.

- y entonces qué era lo que querías- pregunto Carlos.

Logan en eso momento se quedo pensando, sabia la respuesta pero no podía decirles a sus amigo que estaba enamorado del líder de la banda.

-saben que, no es nada, solo olvídenlo- dijo logan.

-hay logan, quien te entiende, pero bueno, yo me voy a la pista de baila, una chica me estaba echando el ojo y la sacare a bailar- dijo Carlos muy emocionado.

-y yo iré a buscar a la chica que invite, la cual no recuerdo su nombre así que adiós- dijo james parándose del sofá corriendo.

Logan se quedo solo, como estaba hace unos instantes, siguió tomando y mirando a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que no conocía casi a ninguna de las personas que había en la fiesta, -típico en las fiestas- se dijo logan así mismo sonriendo.

La bebida del vaso se le acabo y cuando fue a tomar la botella, vi a lo lejos a Kendall, el cual parecía estar solo, el pálido desvió su mirada y siguió tomando. A los pocos minutos, logan siente como un brazo pasa por encima de sus hombros y lo acercan más al cuerpo de otra persona.

-hola loggie, disfrutas de tu fiesta?- le pregunta Kendall.

-ehhhh… un poco, aunque en realidad, no tanto- contesta logan sonrojándose por lo cerca que esta de su mejor amigo.

-y por qué, si la fiesta esta perfecta?- pregunta Kendall de nuevo, pero esta vez quita su brazo de logan y lo mira seria mente, cosa que a logan no le gusto mucho.

-bueno pues… la fiesta esta genial, pero…- dice logan interrumpido por Kendall.

-pero qué?- pregunta Kendall.

-esto no era lo que en realidad quería- dice logan con la cabeza baja.

-pero logan, pusimos mucho empeño para hacerte esta fiesta, que quieres entonces?- dice Kendall.

-pues te quería a ti- dice logan en su cabeza. –En realidad no es nada, ya olvídalo- dice el cumpleañero con voz baja.

Logan se para de su lugar y comienza a caminar hacia la parte trasera del club, la cual era una especie de balcón, la cual daba vista a la ciudad. La ciudad se veía hermosa de noche, pues estaba muy iluminada con las luces del centro de la ciudad. Se recostó de la baranda del balcón y se perdió en sus pensamientos, estaba pensando en irse de la fiesta pero que nadie se diera cuenta, pero sería muy grosero de su parte, irse de su propia fiesta, la cuela hicieron con mucho cariño sus amigos, estaba pensando logan.

El cumpleañero escucho como la puerta que daba entrada a donde estaba logan se abrió, volteo rápidamente y vio a Kendall que se dirigía donde estaba logan, posicionándose al lado de logan, observando la ciudad.

-que hermosa vista, no crees?- dijo Kendall.

-si, en realidad, es hermosa- contesto logan.

Kendall observa el comportamiento extraño de su amigo, Kendall siempre se ha preocupado mucho por logan, pues aparte de ser mejores amigos, Kendall siempre ha sentido atracción por logan, y más que eso, lo amaba, pero no se había decidido a decírselo debido al bienestar de la banda.

-Logan te conozco muy bien, y sé que no estás bien, que es lo que te pasa amigo, puedes confiar en mí?- dice Kendall acercándose mas a logan.

-Kendall, solo quería otra cosa, eso es todo, algo más sencillo que esto- dice logan con una mirada fija hacia la ciudad.

-logaaaaan… dímelo, por mi?- dice Kendall mirando con ojos de cachorro a logan.

Logan no se podía resistir a tal comportamiento, así que le dijo a Kendall.

-lo que sucede es que… más que una fiesta, quería un detalle, un detalle que me hiciera recordar este día para siempre- dice logan mirando ahora fijamente a Kendall.

-mmmmm… y se puede saber cuál es ese detalle?- pregunta Kendall.

Logan estaba entre la espada y la pared, sabía que Kendall insistiría hasta saber toda la verdad, logan no tuvo otra opción y dijo:

-yo… quería pasarme el día con la persona que amo, y… pues ya sabes lo que hacen las personas que se aman, besarse, decirse cosas el uno al otro, y… pues ya sabes- dice logan avergonzado por su confesión.

Con la persona que ama? AMA? Kendall sintió una punzada en su corazón, sentía celos, pero más que celos, tristeza, pues sabía que logan amaba a una persona y nunca le correspondería.

-ok, y porque no lo hiciste?- pregunta Kendall algo decepcionado.

-pues porque esa persona, jamás me corresponderá- dice logan en voz baja.

-Genial, no le corresponde la persona, que cosa peor me podría pasar- se preguntaba Kendall así mismo. –loggie y cómo puedo ayudarte?- pregunta Kendall.

Logan se queda mirando fijamente a Kendall, Kendall hace lo mismo y baja su mirada hacia los labios del cumpleañero, se van acercando más uno del otro, para logan el tiempo se paralizo, veía como Kendall se iba acercando cada vez más hacia él, Kendall halo a logan por la cintura haciendo que quedaran tan cerca como sea posible, logan puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Kendall atrayéndolo mas a su cara para poder besarlo.

Sus labios se encontraron, Kendall empezó a mover sus labios pidiendo acceso a la boca del más bajo, el cual consiguió de inmediato, logan al sentir los labios de Kendall, sentía como emociones desconocidas empiezan a hacer fiesta en el interior de su cuerpo. El beso empezó algo lento, pero luego paso a ser un beso lleno de amor y pasión.

Se separaron por falta de aire, y se quedaron mirando fijamente.

-que fue eso?- pregunto un Kendall confundido.

-fue el mejor regalo que me pudieran haber dado en este cumpleaños- dijo logan sonrojándose intensamente.

-que?... espera, yo soy la persona que amas?, este es el regalo que querías para tu cumpleaños?- pregunta Kendall confundido.

-si Kendall, eres tú la persona que, siempre has sido tú, pero eso ya no importa, porque nunca me corresponderías y…- logan fue interrumpido por un beso de Kendall.

-logan, yo también te amo, siempre lo he hecho, desde que nos conocimos te amo- dice Kendall mirándole a los ojos.

-pero… tienes novia Kendall, lo nuestro no puede funcionar- dice logan algo triste.

-hablas de Leslie? Sabes que estoy con ella porque no quería pasarme la fiesta solo y ahora que se que me amas, no necesito novia, pues te tengo a ti- dice Kendall.

-si pero... entonces eso significa seremos novios?- dice logan algo emocionado.

-si, al menos de que no quieras?- dice Kendall.

-claro, que quiero, nunca te dejare ir Kendall, nunca, pero… que pasara con los chicos y con la banda?- dice logan.

-ellos se enteraran después, por ahora solo importamos tu y yo- dice Kendall.

Kendall abraza a logan, dándole un beso, no apasionado como el anterior, sino lleno de ternura.

-sabes que Kendall, esto ahora si es una fiesta, este es el detalle que faltaba, gracias por hacer de mi cumpleaños el mejor día de mi vida- dice logan abrazando a su nuevo novio.

-no te preocupes loggie, hare que todos los días, sean días inolvidables en nuestra relación, te lo prometo.

Kendall y Logan siguieron en el balcón profesándose el amor que se tenían el uno con el otro, y aunque el día no empezó como quería logan, termino con su sueño más deseado, ser novio de Kendall.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews.**

**y por aqui mismo aprovecho para decirles que mi otra historia, pron to la voy a seguir (En El Amor Hay Que Perdonar).**

**Se despide **

**Eleazar RusherBoy!**


End file.
